DOING HOMEWORK
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Ga ada latihan Tennis di sekolah, akhirnya pulang aja tuh. Banyak banget PR yang harus di kerjakan, lebih baik kerja berdua aja, jadi mereka ngerjain PR ga ya? WARNING: Yaoi, NiouxMarui


Freja is back! Hi, All!

Maaf ya muncul muncul dengan cerita yang bejat ini. Tadinya ga mau buat cerita yang kayak gini, tapi karena ini request ya sudah aku kerjakan. Awalnya susah banget bikin ceritanya soalnya dia ga minta kayak gimana. Dan beruntungnya aku! saat pelajaran biologi aku mendapat ide untuk cerita ini, YAY! ada juga yang aneh nih, waktu itu biologi lagi pelajaran membahas organ reproduksi laki-laki, LOL

Maaf jadi banyak cerita...

Enjoy~

* * *

STORY: Prince of Tennis

TITLE: Doing "Homework"

AUTHOR: Frejahimitsu

CURRENT MOOD: Happy go Lucky~

CURRENT MUSIC: For You - Niou Masaharu

Cerita ini request dari **Kiriyama Masataka** semoga suka kay!

And...ACTION!

* * *

**DOING "HOMEWORK"**

* * *

"Awal masuk kelas 9 aja udah banyak tugas, aku jadi ga niat deh" Marui sekali lagi membahas soal tugas tugas di sekolahan yang bener bener menumpuk, saking banyaknya tinggi tugas tersebut bagaikan Fuji-Yama.

"Yah.. gitu lah kalau sekolah di Rikkai" Niou tambah itu dengan senyuman kecil. Marui dengan itu terpaksa setuju. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar gedung sekolah, menuju lapangan tennis. Sesampai di lapangan, suasana sangat sepi.

"Loh? Kok sepi?" Marui melihat ke arah Niou. Niou hanya menaikkan bahunya dan melihat sekitar kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan kecuali mereka berdua. Marui berputah membelakangi lapangan tersebut dan mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah

"Kau mau kemana?" Niou menatap punggungnya Marui yang berhenti karena di panggil, Marui hanya memutarkan kepalanya agar tatapannya bertemu dengan Niou

"Pulang lah... mau kemana lagi, mending tau daripada nungguin Sanada, dkk" Niou mengangguk pelan

"Kau mau apa?" Marui memutar semua tubuhnya dan menghadap ke Niou. Niou sendiri tersenyum dan menaikkan bahunya. Marui menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk 3 kali

"Bunta, mau ngerjain tugas ya?" Niou bertanya kembali

"Iya..EH! Jangan kau seenaknya manggil pake nama depan gue ya! cih.." Marui menatap aspal yang di hinjaknya

"Aku boleh ikutan ga?" Marui menoleh ke arah Niou. Niou berjalan ke arah Marui, lama kelamaan memakan batas antara mereka, sampai akhirnya diantara mereka tidak ada yang namanya batas, Niou tersenyum kecil

"Ga usah deket-deket kali! Boleh kok, aku ga keberatan. Lagi pula orang tuaku juga katanya mau pergi" Marui dengan pelannya mendorong tubuh Niou, pelan sekali, sampai kesannya tangan Marui hanya ingin merasakan dadanya Niou yang bidang.

"Ya bagus donk!" Niou tersenyum, Marui langsung dengan cepat kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia langsung membuang muka dan mulai berjalan. Entah kenapa mukanya dia memerah sedikit. Niou masih tersenyum sendiri dan mengikuti Marui di belakangnya.

Selama perjalanan, Marui hanya banyak cerita tentang betapa enaknya kue coklat kalau pakai topping caramel. Niou hanya mendengarnya sambil sedikit-dikitnya menambahkan saran, jangan terlalu banyak makan manis nanti gendut. Marui masih ga terima kata-katanya Niou kalau dia di bilang gendut. Jelas kali, siapa yang mau di katain gendut.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Marui. Marui mengambil kunci rumahnya di kantong dan membuka pintunya. Rumah tersebut kosong, jika di lihat sejenak

"Kau sendiri?" Niou bertanya sambil membuka sepatunya

"Iya.. Ayah kerja, Ibu ada kerjaan sebentar katanya, adik pulang malem soalnya mau mampir ke rumah teman dulu, jadi akhirnya aku sendirian di rumah" Niou hanya mengangguk. Di lihatnya rumah sepi tersebut lumayan berantakan

"Ada apa ini, kau mau pindah?" Niou tunjuk ke barang barang, box box yang tertumpuk di pinggir ruangan.

"Iya, minggu depan mau pindah rumah, yang ini terlalu kecil untuk kita berlima, haha" Niou tersenyum seakan hal tersebut lucu dan segala macam.

"Ayo, katanya mau ngerjain tugas" Marui menarik lengan bajunya Niou dan menuju ke kamar duluan. Niou mengikutinya di belakang sambil memainkan hapenya

Sampai di kamarnya Marui, Niou langsung seenaknya tiduran di atas kasurnya teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kasurmu empuk ya! Enak!" Niou lompat lompat di atas kasur kayak anak kecil gitu

"Ya iyalah empuk, orang namanya kasur, kalo keras tuh lantai keras" Marui sambil menunjuk lantai kamarnya lalu ke dia berjalan ke arah rak bukunya untuk mengambil buku yang ingin di pelajari hari ini. Niou duduk di pinggiran kasur dan ketawa kecil

"Kenapa kau ketawa? Ada yang lucu?" Marui menatapnya sebentar sambil kembali mengambil buku yang ada di raknya

"Pantatmu seksi " Marui mendengar itu langsung menjatuhkan beberapa buku dan mukanya sejenak terbakar panas oleh kata kata sang trickster. Niou yang duduk di pinggir kasur hanya tertawa kecil melihat temannya sedang mengambil beberapa buku yang jatuh barusan

"Apaan sih, Niou! Ga lucu banget deh… huh.." Marui meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja belajarnya. Niou menghampirinya dari belakang dan memeluk pinggangnya Marui. Marui kaget dengan perbuatan temannya ini

"Ni-Niou?" Marui mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi, karena berhubungan dengan tubuhnya Niou lebih besar dari pada dia. Makannya kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan sentuhan sang trickster. Niou menggunakan kesempatan dengan sebaik baiknya untuk membuat lemas teman sekelasnya. Dengan kata lain menjadikannya miliknya. Dengan itu Niou menyelipkan tangannya di antara kedua kakinya, dengan otomatis Marui sendiri berhenti dan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang sangat kecil. Meskipun kecil Niou tetap mendengarnya dan tersenyum terhadapnya. Marui menjadi lemas dan mukanya memerah, semerah rambutnya. Niou pun sudah memastikan temannya itu lemas dan langsung menariknya ke kasur. Dengan posisi Niou duduk di pinggir kasur dan Marui dipangku olehnya. Sambil menciumi, dan menjilati tengkuk leher sahabatnya, Niou juga perlahan lahan membuka celana pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Marui mulai merasa takut, dan nafasnya pun sudah mulai berat karena detak jantungnya yang bergerak dengan cepat. Marui mulai merasakan ada tangan yang menghantui bagian bawah tubuhnya. Niou tersenyum, dan melanjutkan aksinya di genggamnya batang otot temannya dan dia mulai mempererat genggamannya

"Ah… Ni-Niou… Nghhh…" Marui memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya kepada bahu Niou bagian kanan. Niou tersenyum licik dan mencium pipinya Marui. Marui sendiri tidak memperhatikan ciuman manis yang di beri pemuda berambut silver itu, dia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang semakin cepat

"Nghh… ah… hm… Ni-Niou~" Marui memegang tangannya Niou agar Niou berhenti, tapi malah genggaman Niou pada bagian terangsangnya itu semakin kencang.

"AH! Ah…" sampai akhirnya Marui pun mencapai klimaksnya sendiri. Niou tersenyum dan menciumnya di deket bibir. Niou perlahan lahan meletakkan Marui terlentang lemas di atas kasur. Niou berjalan kearah pintu dan mengkuncinya, di tutupnya pun jendela dan horden tersebut. Setelah menutup horden, Niou membuka kemeja sekolahnya dan melipatnya rapih dan meletakkannya di atas meja kamar Marui. Niou menatap Marui yang terkapar di kasur dengan suara nafas yang berat, Niou tersenyum menyeringai dan menghampiri Marui

"Jangan beri tahu aku kalau kau sudah lelah? Hm?" Niou membelai rambutnya Marui. Marui sendiri hanya diam, matanya mengikuti gerakan tangannya Niou. Niou mengarah ke kupingnya Marui untuk membisikkan sesuatu

"Jangan lengah, Bunta. Ini baru pemanasan" dengan itu Niou langsung menciumnya tanpa ada rasa manis sedikit pun. Marui mencoba mendorong Niou, sayangnya Niou menahan bahunya Marui jadi tangannya Marui tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Di jelajahinya rongga mulut yang sempit, dan lembab itu. Niou ingin lebih merasakan Marui lagi, maka dari itu di lepasnya ciuman yang bergairah tersebut, dan Niou mulai jalan menuju lehernya Marui. Di ciumnya dan di tinggalkannya kiss mark kepada pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Marui sendiri pun hanya mendesah di bawah ciuman sentuhan sang pemuda berambut biru tersebut. Semakin turun posisi ciuman sang trickster, yang sekarang sedang dengan asiknya menjilati puting susu.

"Niou… Kumohon, ja-jangan…." Marui mendesar saat Niou sudah mulai mendekati bagian tersensitif pemuda itu. Niou tampaknya tidak mendengarkannya, tapi sebetulnya dia tidak peduli dengan kata kata sang tensai itu. Niou sekali lagi mencium Marui di bibir dengan cepat dan kembali ke bagian bawahnya untuk membuat Marui mendesah dengan hebat lagi

"AH! Ni-Niou! Nghhhh…. Niou… ahhhh…" Marui memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan hangatnya nafas Niou di seluruh bagian pribadinya. Niou mulai menjulurkan lidahnya naik turun untuk dengan sengaja membuat Marui sedikit mendesah

"Nghhh… cukup… Ni-Niou! C-cukup…." Untuk kedua kalinya Marui sudah mencapai klimaksnya sendiri. Niou lagi lagi tersenyum menyeringai ke pemuda di bawahnya. Kali ini giliran Niou yang merasakan senang senangnya. Saat Marui masih dalam keadaan mengatur nafasnya yang sekarang sudah sangat berantaka, Niou dengan paksa menyuruh Marui melakukan hal yang sebelumnya Niou lakukan, tanpa menjawab apa apa Marui langsung melakukannya

"Ah, iya… nhhh le-lebih cepat lagi nnhh... Bunta…" saat Niou sudah cukup senang dengan hasilnya gilirannya untuk mengambil nafas. Marui menatap Niou yang sedang mengambil nafasnya. Ia bersenderan di dinding. Marui menghampirinya dan duduk di pangkuan Niou. Meletakkan ciuman lembut di dahinya

"Kau gila ya.. ini kan rumah aku, seenaknya kau melakukan ini pada tuan rumah" Niou tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya Marui lagi

"Aku ga gila, biasa aja tuh… ayo masih ada satu tahap lagi, kau tau kan?" Niou tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya Marui. Kembalilah mereka ke posisi Marui di bawah. Niou menatap temannya yang sekarang sudah mulai bernafas dengan normal

"Kau deg deg-an?" Niou bertanya untuk memastikan saja

"Lumayan... kau?" Marui menatapnya dengan matanya yang berwarna ungu muda yang indah

"Aku sih, ga terlalu, lumayan ga sabar" Niou membalas sambil memberinya ciuman manis di dahi

"Ya.. lakukanlah apa yang kau mau lakukan, udah sampai sini lagi pula" saat Marui bicara itu mukanya jadi tambah merah. Niou sendiri tersenyum lembut dan siap siap melakukan aksinya. Dengan perlahan lahan di pisahkannya kakinya Marui agar si Niou dapat melihat targetnya dengan benar. Dengan itu Niou dorong bagian tubuhnya yang sudah terangsang dengan hebat ke dalam bagian bawah Marui yang sempit

"AKHH! NIOU!" Marui langsung memeluk bahu Niou yang lebar itu, awalnya reflek tapi tak di sangka ini malah membantu Niou untuk lebih gampang masuk lebih dalam

"Hushh... sabar ya.. ga apa apa kok, aku di sini. Aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Hmngghh...?"

"Tolong panggil aku Masaharu" Niou mencium Marui dengan mesra agar membuat Marui lebih tenang. Niou sudah mulai bergerak keluar masuk Marui, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaks mereka.

"Hah...Hah... Masa-haru, aku mau lagi.." Kali ini Marui mendorong Niou ke posisi duduk dan Marui duduk di atas bagian Niou yang masih terangsang, Marui masukkan dengan paksa batang otot yang mengeras tersebut ke bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Niou tersenyum lemah tapi dia pun ikut merasa senang.

"AH! Nnhhhh..." Marui memeluk Niou dengan kencang sampai terdapat bercak bercak luka merah di bahu belakang Niou. Selesai itu semua, Marui karena saking kecapeannya dia langsung tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mempedulikan posisi tidurnya. Posisinya Niou berada di bawah Marui, dengan kepala Marui beristirahat di atas dadanya Niou yang bidang tersebut. Niou menatap "kekasihnya" yang sedang tertidur dan bekeputusan untuk tidur sebentar juga.

"Bunta-kun! Mama pulang nih! Aku juga beli snack buat kamu" Ibunya Marui pulang, ia meletakan barang belanjaannya di atas meja makan.

"Mana anak satu itu" Ibunya Marui mencari ke dapur, ruang tamu dan halaman belakang, tapi tetap aja ga ada

"Dia lagi tidur tante" Ibunya Marui menatap ke arah pemuda yang ramping yang sedang turun dari kamar atas

"Oh... Temannya Bunta ya?"

"Iya, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Niou Masaharu, senang berkenalan denganmu" dengan sopannya Niou membukuk di depan ibunya

"Ah... Masaharu-kun, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, maaf, tadi saya agak kaget soalnya Bunta jarang bawa temannya ke rumah. Dan sekarang giliran ada temannya dia malah tertidur, saya meminta maaf atas perbuatan anak saya yang bodoh ini" ibunya sedikit membukuk atas tanda minta maaf

"Ah... ga apa apa kok tante, aku ga keberatan sama sekali, haha. Justru aku malah bersenang senang" Niou tersenyum puas, Ibunya pun tertawa kecil

"Syukurlah"

* * *

And...CUT!

Yap! ini cerita yang aku dapat dari pelajaran biologi XDD

Sekali lagi minta maaf ya bagi pembaca yang sedang berpuasa, aku hanya berharap mereka sudah buka saat baca ini LOL

Jya! Review ya guys

Danke~!

Freja


End file.
